


Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears- Eremin Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, blind, oh freckled jesus please kill me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission goes horribly wrong..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears- Eremin Drabble

He didn’t know how it had happened; maybe when he had fallen down into the bush after the titan pulled his cables from the tree. Eren had watched it happen. He had been too far away from his best in order to even try to catch him like Sasha had dared to do back in Trost. He maneuvered over to Armin as quick as he could. As soon as he reached him, Armin sat up cradling the upper portion of his own face. Eren knelt down beside him and removed Armin’s hands. He almost screamed when he saw the state of Armin’s eyes. The collision with the bush made Armin’s face a palet of red, pink, and green. The thorns had pierced Armin’s eyes. Despite the duties Eren had to protect the rest of the squad, all he could do was hold Armin, both of them crying and praying to live through the day.


End file.
